This Way Comes
by Arcana Major
Summary: "Be careful Regina; from the Western sky, something wicked this way comes..."


Eleanor wrapped the bandage gently around the Dalmation's leg, trying to ignore it's pained whimpering. "Shh, it's okay Pongo" she muttered soothingly.

She fixed the end of the bandage in place and gave him a reassuring pat on the side. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" Pongo licked at her hand tentatively.

She smiled as she went over to the sink and began to wash her hands. Only to stop and hiss, when a spark of static leapt from the metal basin and into her hand. Gingerly, she rubbed her hand on her scrubs before inspecting it and flexing it gently. Not seeing anything untoward she shook her head and grabbed some paper towel.

There was whimpering from behind her. She turned to see Pongo, staring out the window of the surgery that overlooked Storybrooke to the east. "It's okay Pongo, Archie will be here soon. I'll just go and call him now."

She stepped out of the exam room and picked up the phone out of it's cradle on the wall. Dialing a number, she put the phone to her ear. There was a beat then the phone started ringing. As she waited, she rolled her eyes at the broom propped up in the corner of the reception. Somehow it was still here after last Halloween, she'd been meaning to get rid of it but somehow never managed to get round to it. She smiled to herself at the memory of some of Ms. Blanchard's kids 'riding' it around the lobby when they had last come here on a field trip. She frowned, as the ringing began to break up, bursts of static coming across the line.

Suddenly, she felt a shock run through her body as light flooded her mind. Walls previously unknown were crumbling, veils being cast aside. The phone dropped from her hand, clattering to the floor, as memories assualted her. Fiyero, Glinda, Nessarose, Shiz, Madam Morrible, The Wizard, Dorothy. Leaving Oz with Fiyero, finding themselves in the enchanted forest, running into the Queen. She had done this. Regina. Anger flooded her, threatening to overwhelm her.

She paused, Glinda's words from so long ago coming back to her. "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once! Instead of flying off the handle..."

Taking a breath, she centered herself. First, she had to find Fiyero. She reached out trying to sense his presence through the connection she had unwittingly forged the day she had tried to save his life with magic. Nothing. There was nothing there. She reached out again, still nothing. The bond was still intact. There was a flare of relief. He was still alive. But she was being blocked and she had a suspicion she knew he was responsible.

Glancing over at the broom again, this time a very different smile played across her face. Raising her hand she began to recite a spell, those same words that had changed her life.

"_Ahben Tahkay Ah Tum Entay Ditum Entayah" _

With a rush of energy and wind, the broomstick flew to her hand.

There was a loud bark behind her. She turned back into the exam room, Pongo's protests were getting more intense. Barking so loud, that she swore they'd be able to hear it down on Main Street.

"What's wrong?" The dog ignored her, continuing to bark at something outside. What she saw, made her freeze.

A thick purple fog was billowing across the town. Lightning flickered violently within the cloud. It felt alive, chaotic, teeming with untapped energies that even she couldn't hope to control. It was familiar. Then she remembered, it felt the same as the curse that had originally banished them to this land.

"Oh no you don't. Not again." She gestured at the window. The glass exploded violently outwards. She jumped onto her broom and, with a backward glance at the injured dog, launched into the sky.

She pushed the broom higher and faster, trying to outpace the swirling cloud of magic. The lightning licked at her heels as she flew, sending surges of pure magic running up her body. The shock nearly threw her from her broom but with grim determination she held on, willing herself on.

Finally, the fog parted and she was in clear air. She drew the broom to a stop and hovered in place. As quickly as it came the cloud of magic had disappeared. She reached out with her senses again, to her surprise there were still people down there. This hadn't been another banishing curse. Instead, there were currents now flowing throughout the city. Invisible to most but still there; currents of magic. She could see them and more importantly she could trace them to their source. She could see them and more importantly she could trace them to their source.

She didn't know what Regina's plan was in bringing magic to this land, but she would find out. She would find Fyiero, stop Regina and eventually find someway to return them home.

With a tight smile she pointed her broom towards the centre of town and swooped down.

Be careful Regina; from the Western sky, something wicked this way comes...


End file.
